Downfall of the Vocaloids
by SnowCakes
Summary: The VO producers are up to something, and the Vocaloids, mostly Len, is suspicious. Just some producers can't do anything bad, right? This is NOT a love story.
1. Loveless

Loveless

I love you! JK! I can't love! ;)

– – –

Camera men hurrying, trying to catch up with the news-hungry reporters — fans either squealing with delight or groaning in disagreement — stalkers scouring with video cameras — and they were all gathering for one sight an otaku saw:

Kagamine Len carrying Miku Hatsune out of the mall — nose to nose — as if they would kiss.

Nobody knows how a huge paparazzi got there so fast, but its obvious the interviews would be non-stop.

"YEEEEEEEEE! I knew you two were perfect for each other, Len!" screamed the otaku who spotted them.

"B-b-b-but Len! I wanted to be with you!" cried another random otaku.

"Man Len, you should have gotten with Luka..." a boy in his early teens said.

"Mister Kagamine, are you really going out with Hatsune Miku? If so why?" the news reporter asked hoping to be heard.

Miku devilishly grinned at Len who grinned back at her. But to the crowd, it looked as if they were smiling with love.

"To the reporter that asked why I chose my sweet Miku, my answer is: Why can't I choose her?", Len said simply.

The neutral part of the crowd mused at this answer, but the disappointed people were still unimpressed.

"I can understand that," said a reporter getting closer to the two, "But don't you think that many of your fans will be disappointed at this choice?"

Len thought at the question and placed Miku back on the ground to stand by herself if she wanted to answer anything.

After a few seconds of thoughtful thinking Len answered, "If they are that selfish then screw the fans!"

The part of the crowd who believed Len as a shota gasped. The part that thought of him as a SPICE guy just smirked at his remark.

It was silent for a few seconds. Then all of the questions were aimed towards Miku.

"Did you know this side of Len?"

"Do you really feel for him?" 

"I hate you! Len is mine!"

Miku nodded in a gaze and answered the 3 questions she heard out of the million.

She smiled weakly and answered, "What do you mine 'this side of Len'? You don't even know what Len is like. You can only assume his personality. Number 2, I guess you can say I feel for him. In proper terms it would be called love. And lastly, Len was never yours to begin with. Just because you paid to take part in the program, doesn't mean that Len is actually yours, little weeaboo."

Everybody there was dumbfounded. Nobody expected the sweet leek-lover to react to the questions like Len.

"I am sorry if I have acted rude, I am nervous under all this pressure," Miku quickly said after realizing the silence.

The only noises were the whispers of the crowd.

Len smirked at the so far succession of the plan. He looked over at Miku and she also had a smile.

The quiet, but noticeable whispers were cut off by yelling. Len's eyes widened and so had Miku's. They didn't have to hear the words in order to tell what was going on.

They were caught.

– – –

The sub-director (VSD) slammed his fists on his desk. Len gulped, but relaxed because he knew that if he harmed them, he might cause a reaction to their singing.

He whispered (which made it even more scary), "What...gave you the stupid idea...to make it look like you were going out?"

Len smirked and answered, "What are you talking about, _sir_? Maybe Miku and I did fall in love and we want to spend every moment of our lives together."

Miku chucked to herself but the VSD just got even more furious.

"Ha ha. Always trying to be cool at the wrong times. Look here shota boy, I know for a fact that you don't love Miku. Hah, actually, you can't! Not even if you tried!"

Len's smirk disappeared and tears rolled down his face. Miku saw Len but didn't cry, instead she sat silently...in anguish.

The VSD lightly smirked and told the two Vocaloids, "I guess that is enough punishment," his face grew serious, "Look guys, please don't attempt something like this again. Unlike the main director, you guys are like my children. I only want to protect you, if the main director came...lets just say he doesn't care if you guys can sing or not."

The two shivered at the thought and left silently.

– – –

**Len's POV**

Everybody was at the VO**² ** room. Even though the first VOs could enter, the producers wanted the room named after the successful versions. The room was purposely made for the entertainment of the singers. In the room, the can chat about ANYTHING they wanted. Many fans would do anything to get in the room.

Many Vocaloids were absent from the room that evening, which was not a surprise since the producers have been making them work endlessly for the past months (I got suspicious after the first few weeks). I believe that Rin is at a Meltdown photo shoot.

"So what fool persuaded you to attempt such a thing?" Meiko asked while on her Rogue Red laptop.

Meiko is always selling Vocaloid signed items on websites. The producers don't mind, they think its better than pulling a stunt like Miku and I did.

"No fool put us up to it!" I blurted out instantly.

Meiko's face suddenly filled with concern, "I don't get it Len. Why are you and Miku the only ones pulling stunts like this? I know it is not because of the extra work we have to do lately because you have been planning wild stuff since years ago."

"It is because Len and I have something that I believe most Vocaloids don't have," Miku answered.

I planned on not answering at all, but Miku said it the best way it could be said. (Oh yea, I forgot to say. Miku is very mature and she is hardly angry. I would think that's cute if I was human.)

The door opened fast and hit the wall so hard it made Meiko almost drop her laptop.

"What the hell, Kaito?" Meiko yelled.

Kaito was green faced. I instinctively grabbed the trash can and placed it in Kaito's trembling hands. He puked all over it.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know they made you go through that again." Meiko said quietly.

After he was done, he sat on the couch opposite of me and shook violently for a split second.

"I...hate..them...This time, it was 10 scoops from 10 different brands!" he whispered loudly.

Kaito can't eat ice cream. I have no idea if its an allergy, but a professional told us that it can kill him easily. The producers ignore the warning and make him eat ice cream in front of crowds and advertise. Its pretty ironic, a character item that can kill the character...

Kaito shook off the sickness and anger and began talking normally.

"So is the rumors I heard true? You guys actually made it look like your together?"

"We almost did, but the producers said it was all a hoax to see their reactions..." Miku said gloomily.

"What was the plan anyways? What would that accomplish?" Meiko asked.

"I thought...they would get sick of us and let us go. But, I know they can't restore us so it was pointless from the beginning."

"Damn right it was," Meiko said while her eyes were bulging at her laptop. Somebody probably made a high bid.

Kaito started his lecture, "You guys chose the wrongest approach ever. You know it is STRICTLY forbidden for Vocaloids to date. The people who support other couples will get mad and stop their VO subscription which will ruin business. The producers decided it was best to leave it to each person's opinion."

Meiko rolled her eyes, she always does after Kaito's lectures.

There was complete silence except for Meiko's typing.

I disrupted the silence.

"Out of curiosity, Kaito and Meiko, are you guys in love with someone?"

Kaito smiled inwardly and answered, "I see. So you two have also been affected. I thought I was the only one who noticed."

Meiko shut her laptop and quietly said, "I am so glad...I thought I was going mad..."

She broke into tears.

"I was...so happy the first...time I fell in love...in Vocaloid Studios...with Kaito...This happened a few years ago...But a few months ago...I lost all of my love...towards anyone..."

The same happened with me. I lost my **brotherly** love towards Rin, my sister. The producers said we were just mirror images so people can support RinXLen. Rin, who didn't know any better, believed that. It took me a while to prove we were siblings, but it was worth it.

Kaito disrupted my thoughts, "I can feel some happiness and other emotions, but barely. My insides feel empty and cold. I feel inhuman."

The madness inside of me made me laugh. I thought Kaito would have known that if anything. Then again, I think that most Vocaloids still think that they are human...

"I see..." Meiko answered, her crying stopped and her voice sounded normal again.

"Hey, isn't it a coincidence." Kaito said while half smiling.

I knew what he meant. Everything started back a few months ago — I think about 4 or 5 months. We got more work, we lost the most important emotion and almost all over ou feelings, and they gave us new headphones.

"Hmph, it looks like Len understands what I mean." Kaito smirked while studying my face.

"And? Whats the matter with that?" I answered coldly.

Kaito was about to say something but I interrupted.

"Rin is coming back from her photo shoot in a few minutes. Ciao."

I left the room hoping to interrogate my sister, who has been saying "I love you my brother, be safe" every morning. Such lies.

– – – – –

**Author's Note: So how is the story so far? I hope it didn't bore you too much. Would you like me to make a chapter of the past so you can understand more? Please review with what you think and if you like it or not. This is NOT a couple story with LenXRin or whatever. **


	2. Rendezvous

Rendezvous

– – –

**Len's POV**

So there I was waiting in Rin and mine's apartment provided by the VO production team (of course, who else?).

I was staring at the pictures on the wall thinking of how far we progressed in life in such a short time. One particular picture caught my attention, the one where Rin and I was at the ice cream shop (without Kaito) when she still had her white bow. Ever since we got new headphones (instead of the suckish white ones) they took away her bow. Rin was super excited at the time because she thought she looked childish. I agreed, Rin looks way more hot and mature (I am NOT hitting on her) without the bow. I tried to persuade them to let my hair down because I was just as old as Rin, but they denied. So now Rin looks like an adult and I am still a kid. But we both still have to wear our baby school uniforms.

I was also thinking about what that person said earlier today: "Did you know this side of Len?". That pissed me off by far. Because of how I look, they think I am a baby shota. I am not like SPICE but I am definitely not shota. I have the personality of an AVERAGE teen boy.

The door opened and Rin walked through smiling.

"Sorry, I got caught up in traffic."

"That makes sense," I said trying to look unamused but failed miserably.

"I can tell," Rin said grinning.

"Tell what?" I tried to ask innocently, but still failed.

"You are hiding something. It feels as if...Your testing me."

Rin was always good at stuff like this. I could never hide anything from her.

"Look Len, you are my brother. I love you, you can tell me anything." Rin said with concern.

Gotcha!

"That is where you are wrong, my dear sister."

"Huh?"

I walked closer to her and she got nervous. When my face was close to her ear I whispered:

"Why do you try so hard to lie when its obvious? You don't love me."

Her eyes widened, tears were flowing down her pink cheeks, she dropped to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

"It happened months...ago...One morning...when I was going to say the...usual...I hesitated...because I couldn't...feel what I said..."I love you my brother, be safe"...The only reason why...I kept it up...was so I could remind...myself that at one point...I did love you."

I bent down and hugged her. Us, loveless beings, hugged for what seemed like an eternity.

– – –

Two mirror images, that were actually twins, were walking down a dark, quiet road towards the VO building.

"Do we have to?" asked the girl who was Rin Kagamine.

"Yes, Kaito said we should. Besides, you have been overworked the past week, you need this." the boy name Len Kagamine replied.

"Fine." she said coldly.

After exactly 10 minutes they reached their destination: the VO² room.

On the outside of the room, it was dark and lonely, but once Rin turned the handle and opened the door, the room was well-lighted and the invited Vocaloids were seated doing their own business:

-Kaito, trying to persuade Meiko to give some of her earnings to him

-Meiko, ignoring Kaito and grinning at the new high bid

-Miku, dazing off, mouthing words that was probably lyrics

-Luka, reading a book

-Gakupo, also reading which was a surprise to Len (he assumed he was trying to impress Luka)

-And lastly, the two twins, staring dumbfounded at the Vocaloids, expecting it to be a serious, secret meeting.

"EH?" yelled the Kagamines.

"Hmph, welcome!" smirked Kaito after giving the evil eye to Meiko.

**Free POV**

"Down to business," Gakupo said trying to look sinister.

Meiko put away her laptop and Luka did the same with her book.

The leek-green diva spoke: "Etto...I think they are planning something..."

"Woow, that statement was so NOT vague, Miku," replied Meiko.

"No um...I think _they_ are really trying to do something."

Gakupo stared off into space out of boredom. Meiko looked pissed off.

Len couldn't take Miku's mistreatment. "Are you guys freaking idiots?"

Meiko smirked, its been awhile since Len stood up to the gang.

"Guys, they are getting more suspicious! Can't you tell?"

"Duh," Kaito said.

Miku started to regain her voice, "And um.."

"VOCALOID DELIVERY!" 

Everyone stared at each other in silence.

Gakupo got up and went to the door. That dummy...Most people who claim a delivery are either hardcore fans that got guts or people who want to kill us. But since they at least made it through all the security, we have a CHANCE of safety.

He opened the door and flipped his hair, "Yo", is what he said in a supposedly sexy voice. The delivery person was a guy (one that did not know that he was a guy). "Woah, HOTTTT! Anyways, this is from the main ops. They also said to give you this letter." He gave Gakupo a letter and the giant box. "Ciao~" He gave Gakupo the "call me" signal.

After we were sure he was out of earshot, we laughed our asses off.

Miku, who was the first to stop our silly outbursts, went to open the box.

Rin shouted, "Wait! Shouldn't we read the letter first?"

But she was too late. Miku released the tape with her blue green nails.

We all rushed over to see what was inside. The box wasn't addressed to anyone in specific so it was fair that we all got to see.

New headphones...

Everyone had their own set. They were all getting excited and bragging over each of their headphones' designs. Everyone...except me and Miku.

We looked at each other.

Too obvious...They usually only give us new headsets when more than 70% of all the VOCALOIDs' headphones are worn out.

Something is happening...Whether bad or good, I don't like it...

– – –

**AN: Sorry for the long wait D: I have even forgotten what I intended the storyline to be in that long period of time! Looks like I'll have to make a new ending...One of bitter disaster? Or one of sweet victory?**


	3. VO3

VO3

**Miku's POV**

We (practically they) were so excited about our new "beast" headphones we practically forgot about the letter. I picked it up and started reading. Everyone quieted down.

"Dear our dear VOCALOIDs–

"DEAR? Woooow!" Kaito remarked. Meiko gave him the evil eye which shut him up and gave me a "please continue" look.

"We know you find us highly suspicious for doing such a generous act, but we are really sincere. We hope the best for you, and to make good progress, you need good gear. Although, we have set some rules for you. We are going to make VO Studio old school again. You are not allowed to take off your headphones. We have made them the best of the best: 100% waterproof, unbreakable, and you can hear as normal without them. Great consequences await to those who don't follow our simple instructions."

**Kaito's POV**

After Miku finished, I felt less worried than I should be. If her voice wasn't so soft and secure, I would be freaking mad right now.

Gakupo didn't give a d*mn and just put the headphones on. That retard.

Meiko wanted to object but she knew how the studio worked: In one night, you can be erased from the world and no one will ever notice...Scary...

I even put mine on. Rin and Luka did so right after me.

All that was left was Len and Miku...The rebels.

**Len's POV**

Everyone was now staring at Miku and me. I gulped. If I didn't put them on, I didn't even want to know what would happen. If I did, something was bound to happen.

Miku grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest.

Everyone yelled in surprise, including me. I blushed.

She smiled and said in her soothing voice, "You can still blush, Len. You are still human, let's just do this. We have nothing more to lose, other than our sanity which we will lose if we don't believe."

Darn her cuteness and metaphorical speeches.

Miku put on her headphones. And so did I.

**Rin's POV**

What is wrong with those two? They always make everything so dramatic! I understand that they are best friends and stuff, but I feel as if Len knows Miku more than me!

Wait, I am feeling jealousy. Hah! That means I can regain my love if I try! You just wait, Miku. I will be the star...

**Luka's POV**

Everyone is either too hyperactive or too worried. The enemy hasn't even made the next move. I know I shouldn't be saying this but, whether it turns out bad or good, I can't wait to see what happens.

"Okay guys! The meeting is dismissed!" Meiko yelled.

Darn it Meiko. At least give me some time to think about the situation! In 5 seconds, I decided that the next move will take place in the morning. Now there is a 45% chance I am wrong, but I can make an excuse if nothing happens.

"7:00 AM," I said.

"Huh?" Gakupo dared asked.

"You heard me, we will meet in the halls at 7:00 AM." I replied to the cute fool.

**No POV**

And off they went home to bed. They knew Luka was not to be messed with.

Len knew Luka was thinking of all their next possible moves. He wasn't a good thinker so he left all of that to Luka and went to bed with no bad thoughts in his mind.

But Luka, on the other hand, spent 20 minutes writing out 40 possible plans they were thinking in her notebook. She crossed out 5 of them since they were impossible. She went to bed, dreaming about Gakupo cutting off all his hair.

– – –

_The next day at 6:55AM_

**Len's POV**

"Why did we have to get here so early?" Kaito complained after a yawn.

We were in the studio's halls, aimlessly walking around under Luka's request.

7:00 AM...What goes on at 7:00 AM? I am so used to the studio's natural activities that I can't remember anything in particular.

This won't be important until a few minutes, but in the corner of my eye I saw "starters" (new employees) splitting up. I usually don't give a damn for newbies, but maybe I should start paying attention to my surroundings more.

To my surprise, I saw Luka actually follow one of the starters. We all followed her, yet no one else seemed to notice that we were following yet another person.

The starter stapled a poster onto one of our (I mean the studios but since I belong to it...well whatever) bulletin boards and moved on.

My hands were shaking. A drop of sweat fell from my cheek. My eyesight got blurry. I know this is dramatic, but just reading the title makes you feel as if something was up. And by something, I am not talking about a prank. I am talking about death threatening to VOCALOIDs something.

**Luka's POV**

Ah. I feel so accomplished. I am glad I chose the time that the starters post all of the new events and happenings that are going around. Although, I did not think they would make a move like this. The poster quite interested me and I only read the title.

**No POV**

Everyone read the poster. It was silent yet you could still hear them read the poster simultaneously.

VO3

Hello fellow VOCALOID fans! We are pleased to announce that VO3 is official as of this second. We are not taking any auditions. Unofficial yet known VOCALOIDs will be accepted. If you wish to apply, please contact the Director, Samemeka Hamireka.

**Miku's POV**

I was affected by this, but not as much as Len. I normally would not care for such an event, but the timing is just too odd. Does this also mean that Haku, Neru, and all of the others can become official?

Neru was running up to us with a poster smashed in her hands due to possible happiness. I take that back, she was obviously full of happiness. Neru was actually radiating because of her real smile which she rarely shows.

"Guys, guess what?"

"What could it possibly be, Neru?" Kaito asked with sarcasm.

"And don't make anything up like VOCALOID is going to have a version 3 or anything like that," Gakupo added with a dash of sarcasm.

"Wow, news travels fast. But yes! I can't wait!" Neru beamed.

It must have took all of his energy and willpower but Len grasped Neru's shoulder and said, "Wow! It's not very often the studio makes offers like this. This job is practically just for you, Neru!"

Everyone was taken aback. Neru was too upbeat to notice how different Len's response was from what it would've been: a suspicious remark or nothing at all.

"I know! Thank you Len!" She hugged Len and Kaito and ran off.

"Foolish girl," Len spat.

"But weren't you just praising her?" Rin asked.

"Rin, you know it already. You know what happened a few months back," he replied coldly.

Everyone remembered. Neru and a few other unofficials tried to become official but the company bluntly turned them down. They even threatened them to not make a protest, otherwise they would be kicked out forever (they wouldn't be able to stand even 5 feet outside the building).

**Luka's POV**

Interesting...Bringing unofficials into this, are we now? Humph. This brings a whole new game onto the table. I would be enjoying this game if the studio didn't release one fact, the director's name. We were never even told what his name is, and we have worked here since we were children! The fact that they released confidential information means that they aren't holding back. But guess what.

I'm not either.

– – –

**AN: Wah. Finished this in at least less than 4 hours. No, the story is not about Luka but I think I will make her do something important since she knows the basics of the game: survival. This will be the last chapter I will upload for awhile. Sorry D": Thanks for your reviews and subscriptions!**


End file.
